


Tits Out

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blackmail, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Two weeks ago the school's meanest teacher made Emma stay after class for a spanking. Things have been getting worse since then.
Relationships: Abusive Teacher/Naive Big-Breasted Student, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 292
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Tits Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Emma was half an hour early for school, just like she’d been every morning for the past two weeks. The building was eerily empty and quiet. It could have felt peaceful if not for the reason she was here, and as every morning dread sank into her stomach as she climbed the stairs to her classroom. Where Mr. Mitchell would be waiting for her. 

She’d already been afraid of him before this had started. He was extremely strict and demanding and, more than that, he was genuinely mean. He mocked students who failed tests, insulted them if they didn’t understand something, and he was even meaner to the girls than he was to the boys. He didn’t make a secret of the fact that he thought girls should shut their mouths, look pretty and get married young instead of wasting anyone’s time trying to get an education.

Two weeks ago he’d told her to stay after class. She’d been stupid enough to chat with her friend Lisa and nobody talked out of turn in Mr. Mitchell’s class. At the time she’d wondered why she had to stay, but not Lisa, but she’d quickly understood. Lisa was skinny and tomboyish and still flat-chested, whereas Emma looked like she was two years older than she was: her breasts had been growing seemingly nonstop all year, to the point where she kept outgrowing the blouses of her school uniform. She’d already given up on bras because they were too uncomfortable and she couldn’t afford to buy new ones all the time.

Mr. Mitchell had yelled at her for interrupting his class and called he a stupid bitch and then he’d thrown her over his knee, pulled down her underwear and spanked her until she was crying. When she thought he’d never stop, he’d finally shoved her off his lap and down onto the ground. The top buttons of her too small blouse had come loose during the ordeal and her breasts had spilled out, heavy and round, her nipples hard in the cold air of the classroom. She’d tried to cover herself, but before she could he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her. And then he’d told her that if she didn’t want those pictures printed out and plastered all over the school, she’d come to class early every morning from now on and do as she was told. Emma hadn’t known what to expect, but she knew it couldn’t be good.

The first two days had been gross, but not so bad. He’d made her kneel on the floor with her breasts out, and then he’d pulled out his cock and shoved it between them and made her jerk him off like that. She felt ridiculous and it was disgusting when he came on her face, but at least it didn’t hurt like the spanking had. She didn’t know men did gross things like that – everything she knew about sex was that it was for making babies, and this clearly wasn’t that.

But after that he had demanded she put his cock into her mouth, even though it was so big she choked on it. But every time she cried and begged him not to do it, he showed her the pictures on his phone – and he added new ones, too, of Emma with come on her face or her tongue stuck out to lick his cock. So she obeyed, every morning before class, and then sat next to Lisa quietly during her classes with the taste of his come in her mouth. Surely this morning would be no different. She was almost getting used to it.

When she walked in the classroom, the projector was on and Mr. Mitchell was watching a video of Emma sucking his cock. She gasped and quickly slammed the door shut, even though she knew nobody was around. She looked so stupid in the video: crying, her mouth opened wide while she tried to take him in. At least there was no sound so she didn’t have to listen to it.

“Ah, there’s my favorite slut,” Mr. Mitchell said. He paused the video, with Emma’s big brown eyes looking up desperately at the camera. “Come over here. Tits out.”

She obeyed without thinking, opening her blouse as she came over to him, eyes cast down. At least she didn’t have to look at the paused video like this.

“I’ve been thinking,” he continued in the same tone he used to lecture his students about how stupid and lazy they all were. He’d always liked the sound of his own voice too much. “I’m getting tired of your sad attempts to suck my dick. You’re still choking on it all the time, too fucking stupid to do the one thing girls like you are supposed to be good at. So I’ve been thinking, I’ve been too nice to you. I should get those pictures out there, ask my colleagues to have a go at you, or maybe send a video to the football team so they’ll know you make a good little fucktoy. Maybe after that you’ll actually be good for something.”

Emma went pale and shook her head frantically.

“No, no, no, please don’t do that, sir, please. I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll try harder.” He slapped her across the face to shut her up.

“You had two weeks to try harder, but you’re fucking hopeless. No, if I’m going to fuck you again, I’m going to fuck a different hole. Your little pussy for example. What do you think?”

Emma stared at him in confusion. Surely he couldn’t mean that … 

“But I … Won’t I get pregnant?” She didn’t know a lot about sex, but she was fairly certain that was how that particular part worked.

“Probably, if you’re not a useless barren bitch.” Mr. Mitchell reached up to play with one of her nipples. He liked doing that and it always made her squirm. His other hand reached down and between her legs. She tried to get away from him, but his grip was firm and strong as he fondled her through her underwear. “If you don’t want to, I can fuck your ass instead.”

He moved his hand further back, slipped his fingers into her panties and rubbed them against her asshole. She gasped in surprise and horror.

“That’s impossible!” she yelped. She flushed with embarrassment and shame. “It … it wouldn’t even fit!”

His laughter was so cruel that she started crying again.

“I’d make it fit, but you’re right, it’d hurt a _lot_. Wouldn’t hurt as much in your slutty little pussy, because that’s made for fucking.” He started rubbing her there again and to Emma’s horror it almost felt a little good, like when he played with her breasts. “So you decide. Pussy or ass? Or do you want everyone in school to see some prime-time videos of you sucking dick?”

Emma was sobbing now. This couldn’t be happening! What had been going on was bad enough, but it wasn’t life-ruining. It would be over at some point, at the latest when she left school. But this? This would ruin her! If she got pregnant, everybody would know anyway. Still, maybe she got lucky. Not everyone got pregnant from sex, right? She knew other girls in her school had boyfriends and they weren’t pregnant. And she'd heard couples talk about "trying for a baby", so that had to mean it was difficult and didn't just happen.

“My … my pussy,” she sobbed.

“There’s a good girl. Always nice when a bitch remembers her place in the world.”

He dragged her over to his desk and threw her over it: sprawled out on her back, her blouse open and her skirt pushed up. He wasted no time pulling her panties down and throwing them away, then spread her legs wide. 

“Haven’t fucked a virgin in a while,” Mr. Mitchell said and started rubbing at her pussy again. It felt weirdly wet, and humiliating, and somehow good when he touched her in a certain way. She gasped quietly. “God, you’re fucking horny. I’m surprised you’re not selling your holes at the corner yet, as dripping wet a you are. Not really surprising. Never met a girl with tits that big who wasn’t a shameless slut.”

Emma didn’t really understand why he was saying these things to her, why it was somehow her fault that he was doing these horrible things to her, but she still felt ashamed. Maybe he was right and there was something wrong with her. Because she was here, and not Lisa, who looked like a normal girl and not like one of those naked women on the dirty magazines the boys passed around between classes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Mitchell hit her pussy with the flat of his palm and a shock went through Emma’s body. She cried out and twitched, but he was holding one of her ankles in his other hand so she couldn’t get away. He spanked her again, right there between her legs, and again and again until she was sobbing and whimpering and there was a wet sound every time his hand came down on her. She felt exposed and horrible and caught herself thinking that she hoped he wouldn’t stop.

But then he did, and the next thing she knew he was pulling his big cock out of his trousers and rubbed the tip over her pussy. She couldn’t imagine it’d fit there either, but she was afraid of what he’d do if she asked him to stop.

“Such a greedy little hole,” he said. He’d started groping her breasts again, pulled at one nipple until it hurt a bit. She whimpered when he pushed his cock into her, slowly at first and then so fast that she cried out in pain. “Yeah, that’s it, and you’re a virgin? You’re so fucking wet, feels like you’ve been whoring yourself out all morning. Wet sloppy seconds. But you’re still fucking tight …”

It hurt so much, but everything in her lower body kept tingling like crazy and something was building inside her, making her feel confused and desperate and unable to think. He wasn’t careful with her, but pounded hard into her. Every thrust made her breasts bounce up and down and he grabbed them again, groping and fondling and pulling while he abused her tight body. She was still sobbing, but she wasn’t sure if it was still pain and humiliation or something else, something much worse.

“I’m definitely going to knock you up,” Mr. Mitchell said breathlessly. He licked over her nipple, then nibbled on it until she clenched greedily around his cock. “This is what we’re going to do every morning from now on. I’m going to fill up your pussy with come until you start growing fat and round like a proper breeding bitch. Most sluts get even hornier once they’re knocked up, and so fucking stupid they can’t think about anything but the next load of come in their holes. Give it a couple of months, you’ll be such a horny fucktoy you won’t even complain when I whore you out.”

She was mumbling an endless stream of “no, no, no”, but he kept talking over her, telling her how hot she’d look swollen and pregnant, how big her tits would get when they filled up with milk, how she’d be begging for his cock in no time. She cried out when she came under the heavy onslaught of his cock and his lips on her nipple, and kept coming even though he laughed at her and called her a pathetic slut.

She was half passed out with pleasure when he came inside her and pulled out. She looked down at herself groggily when she felt something wet trickle down her leg, but his fingers were there immediately, shoving his come back into her pussy. To make sure she’d get pregnant, Emma realized dully. His other hand was rummaging through the drawer of his desk, and then he shoved something into her pussy, some kind of plug that wasn’t very big compared to his cock but still felt like too much. He wasn’t planning on leaving that inside her, was he?

“So you don’t drip everywhere during the day,” he explained. “Now get dressed, your classmates should start showing up in a few minutes. If you still look like a cheap pornstar by the time they get here, they might just decide to run a train on you.”

Emma didn’t know what that meant, but she was extremely sure that she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. That’s why she’d agreed to this horrible thing in the first place! She slid off the desk to put her panties back on and button her blouse and then she slunk to her table to sit down for class.


End file.
